


My Taxi is Not a Love Hotel!

by KaydenReece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, taxi driver! Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/KaydenReece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was having a shitty day.<br/>It was coming up to the end of his shift driving the taxi, and he was determined to get it to Marco by one.</p><p>When Jean picks up Eren and Levi from Trost Domestic Airport to Shingashina, Jean's only concern that it was a 45 minute drive and Jean had to have the taxi back the next driver by one, not that he might have to change his pants because his two passengers thought his back seat would be the perfect place to get reacquainted each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taxi is Not a Love Hotel!

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably note, that I can't write smut for shit. To be honest, this is my first time actually writing stuff like this  
> I hope I did it justice!  
> I should /also/ note that I can't spell to save my life, and grammar mistakes are going to go right over the top of my head.
> 
> I anyone is interested in beta'ing this for me, leave me an ask on my tumblr. The link will be below

Jean was having a shitty day.

It was coming up to the end of his shift driving the taxi, and he was determined to get it to Marco by one. He glanced at the digital clock on his dash and sighed irritably.12:14 the clock displayed. He had been waiting in the taxi rank at Trost Domestic Airport for little over half an hour, slowly inching his way up to get into the spot where he was legally allowed to collect passengers.

After about fifteen minutes, Jean finally made it to the pick up area. A young brunette man approached the cab, and Jean rolled the passenger side window down. Jean braced himself, forcing a small smile on to his face. Lord knows, customers had refused him before for apparently looking ‘scary’.

“Hey, you free?”

“Yeah man. Hop in.” The man turned and gestured to a short black haired man in a obviously expensive looking suit, before opening the back door and sliding onto the seat.

“Think you can pop the boot? My boyfriend has luggage.” Jean’s eyes shot to the rear view mirror and was confronted by bright green eyes, almost has if he where daring Jean to say something.

Jean resisted the urge to scoff at the man, and instead replied in the most non pulsed tone he could muster, “No problem.” With a press of a button, a small click could be heard as the boot unlocked.

The short man placed his suitcase in the boot and shut it with a thud before sliding himself into the back seat, a small back pack being placed gingerly on the floor. Jean opened his mouth, ready to ask where he was taking them before the short man interrupted.

“This taxi is fucking filthy.”

Jean paused before turning his head, “Look man, you don’t like it, then get out. And the cab is clean.” the _so fuck you_ was left unsaid. Jean raised an eyebrow and turned his head back, fingers lightly tapping on the steering wheel getting more agitated by the minute.The brunette man sighed before putting his hand on the other man’s knee.

“Levi, enough. You've been away for 6 months, can you please don’t start a fight when we've just been reunited.”

“Brat, I’m not the one who get’s in fights. Fine,” Levi turned his attention back to Jean, “Take us to Shingashina.”

Jean frowned. Oh _fuck no_ , this asshole was _not_ going to make him drive forty five minutes all the way to the other side of town.  
“That’s a forty five minute drive.” Jean made sure to lay his reluctance on thick. Fuck this, he can loose these customers. He doesn't give a fuck.

“That’s fine. We can pay. Just start driving or are you incompetent with doing your job?”  
Jeans hands tightened on the wheel, knuckles going white. He breathed in, letting the breath go slowly, before turning his indicator or and exiting the bay.

About ten minutes into the drive, the brown haired man started to whisper into Levi’s ear, his hand that had been left on Levi’s thigh inching slowly upwards. Jean flicked his eyes from the windscreen to the rear view mirror twice, brows pulling tight. Jean briefly wondered what the brown haired man’s name was, before going back to concentrate on his driving.

“Eren...”  
Jean’s eyes flicked back to the mirror, eyes widening, as the brown haired man - Eren- started to mouth at Levi’s neck, hands moving quickly to unbutton Levi’s suit jacket.

Jean’s eyes briefly connected with Levi’s and he quickly adverted his gaze.

“Brat, this cab is filthy. We’re not doing this in a place where you could catch a disease.”  
Jeans quiet “hey!” went unheard.

“Levi, please. I haven’t seen you in six months. I don’t think I can wait any longer. _Please_.”

 _Holy shit_ , they weren't seriously thinking about having sex in his cab where they?

“I’m sure if you could wait six months, I’m sure you can wait another half an hour.” Levi replied. A sound of disappointment filled the cab.  
“Fine, come here brat - fuck!”

Jean’s eyes shot back to the rear view mirror again, in time to see Eren’s head bob slightly on Levi’s lap. Eren must have been working Levi’s fly open when Jean looked away.

“Fuck brat. There.” Levi’s hands moved to Eren’s hair, hands tangling in the brown strands.

Jean looked back out to the front of the car. Shit, that was kind of hot. Now the question was: should he let them continue and leave Marco the job of cleaning any messes on the back seat, or kick them out at the next curb and demand they pay the fee they owe on the clock and then some.

The sound of wet slurping filled the car and Levi groaned quietly. Fuck. Jean shifted in his seat slightly as his pants began to get tighter. Seems like he was gonna leave Marco a surprise.

Looking back up at the mirror, he could see Eren’s head moving, taking Levi’s cock in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Levi’s hands where still tangled in Eren’s hair, and where now controlling Eren’s movements. Levi’s head was thrown backwards, his eyes closed as he shallowly thrust his hips into the tight wet heat of Eren’s mouth.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck_. Jean was painfully hard now, his cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Paying attention to the road was getting hard now.

“Don’t stop.” Levi muttered, and Jean wasn't sure if it was him or Eren or for both of them, so Jean continued driving instead of pulling over and relieving himself. Jean looked back up at the mirror to see Eren pull off Levi’s cock, a string of saliva connected with Eren’s lips.

“You like that?” Eren said with a grin on his face, hand wrapped around Levi’s length, casually pumping him.

Levi let loose a breath, and had the gall to look embarrassed. “Shut up brat.”  
Eren laughed and tugged on Levi’s waist band, “I want these off.”

“Eren -”  
“No, Levi. Off, I want them off. I need to have you. I can’t wait any longer.” Eren’s tone left no room for arguing and Jean’s cock twitched. Jean looked forward and shifted in his seat again, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his aching cock.

The sound of clothes ruffling filled Jean’s ears and he could guess that Levi was removing his pant’s. Eren’s quiet groan confirmed Jean’s suspicions and he glanced back to the mirror. Eren lean't forward to capture Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. Jean looked forward once more and the sound of smacking lips made him want to come.

“Levi. Levi, I love you. I love you so much.” Eren muttered and suddenly Jean felt like a peeping tom. Granted, Eren and Levi where getting it on in the back of his cab, but that still didn't stop the feeling of guilt wash over him as he listened to Eren.

Jean tried to zone out and really pay attention to getting to Shingashina as fast as he could. Jean considered turning the radio on, but decided against it as he thought it might remind the couple in the back that there was a third person in the car.

Moans and grunts filled the heavy air as well as a faint squelching noise, and Jean started to hum softly to himself as a distraction.  
“Ah, fuck! Eren, there. Right there fuck _yesss_.” Jean was content to try and ignore what was going on behind him, but that flew right out the window when a pink clad foot fit his head rest. Surprised, Jean jerked the car to the right.

Looking at the mirror, Jean could see that Eren had got Levi on his back and was leaning over him. Levi’s pink sock clad feet had been firmly planted to the head rest and the door frame. Jean automatically zeroed in on the fact that Levi - short, grumpy _asshole -_ Levi had pink cat themed thigh highs on. Then Eren’s hand moved between them, and Jean could only guess that he was lining himself up with Levi’s hole.

Levi’s resounding, “Hnng.” confirmed Jean’s statement. Eren moved his hips downwards slowly, and Levi threw his head back against the seat.  
“Ngh.”  
Eren lifted his hips and thrusted forward slowly.  
“Hngg, Eren!”

Fuck, Jean really couldn't concentrate, the sounds of Eren and Levi in the back making him so unbearably hard, he thought he was going to die of blue balls. The cab started to rock slightly with the force of Eren’s thrusts.

Suddenly Eren started to talk and Jean was this close to coming.

“Shit, it’s fucking tight.”  
“Heh. My sweet ass or the cab.” Levi said, almost out of breath.  
“Both! Fuck.”

Jean looked up at the mirror once more and noticed Eren’s hips start to break their rhythm. His arm moved to fist Levi’s cock once more, and awkwardly start to pump it.  
“Shit, Eren I’m so close.” Levi moaned.

 _Yeah, no shit dude_ , Jean thought. Jean had never came untouched before, but he was certain that was going to change in the next few minutes.

“Fuck! Levi. Levi Levi Levi _Levi_!” With a shout, Eren came, filling his boyfriend up with his cum. A few pumps of Eren’s hand and Levi also came, his cum staining Eren’s hand. And with that, Jean also unceremoniously came in his pants with a soft groan.

“Fuck brat. You came inside me.” Levi muttered as he sat up, reaching for his back pack. Eren huffed as Levi brought out a pack of antibacterial wipes.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
Cleaning himself down as much as he could, he passed the packet to Eren and started to get dresses.

Meanwhile, Jean slouched in his seat, trying to make himself seem as small as possible so that the men in his cab wouldn't suspect him of coming to them having sex.

The cab passed into Shingashina shortly after the couple in the back seat finished and Levi gave Jean directions to their destination; coming to a stop in front of a large white house. Eren suddenly looked embarrassed as he looked at Jean.

“I. ah. Sorry about the, um, cab and stuff.” Eren muttered before opening the door and all but sprinting out of the cab. Levi sighed irritably and pulled a wallet out from his backpack.  
“How much do I owe you?”  
“Uhm. $154.65.” Jean responded after a quick look at his meter. Levi removed three one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Jean.  
“Keep the change. Use it to clean this disgusting cab, and get your pant’s dry cleaned. Pop the boot.”

Jean flushed red and pressed the boot button with more force then necessary. The boot opened with a click and Levi exited the cab, grabbing his luggage out and closing the hatch. With a solid thump to the roof of the car, Levi walked away, suit case rolling behind him.

Jean took off, and exited the street before pulling over and putting his head in his hands and taking a few deep breaths.

“Fuck my life.”

 

* * *

 

[Here ](http://ackerpan.tumblr.com/post/94993680802/xpyon-howdoyoucar-there-ya-go-pickletea-i) is the picture behind the story. [Here](http://ackerpan.tumblr.com) and [Here](http://pickletea.tumblr.com/) are the lovely people behind the idea. 

This is [my tumblr](http:/all-aboard-the-shingeki-ship.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested in beta'ing this for me :3

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from the brain child of xpyon and pickletea from tumblr.  
> (Links are above!)


End file.
